The True Ending of Persona 2
by Nephylim
Summary: Maya and Tatsuya love each other, but a secret that Philemon reveals explains why they will never be together. Spoilers, I guess


This is the ending of persona 2, but I just altered some of it. I thought of this after I beat the game. I hope you like it. Sorry for any errors.  
  
After defeating Nyarlathotep, Tatsuya stands in the center of the room by himself while the others quietly celebrate their victory.  
  
Tatsuya says, "I'm going back to my side and help repair the damage that has been done to it."  
  
Placing her hand over her heart, Maya runs behind Tatsuya and says, "Tatsuya, let me come with you. We can rebuild that world together."  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh, he turns to Maya and allows a smile to spread across his face.  
  
"We can meet here again."  
  
"No, Tatsuya, I don't want to meet you here. I want to go with you. I love you and I want to be with you."  
  
Tatsuya steps in front of Maya and places one finger on her lips. Her eyes swell up with tears because deep in her heart, she knew that she would not be able to be with Tatsuya the way she wanted it to be.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maya, you can't come with me," Tatsuya said with his voice in a whisper.  
  
He lightly strokes her cheek as he leans forward to kiss her scarlet- colored lips. After sharing a deep passionate kiss, Tatsuya gazes in Maya's sad eyes and softly says, "I love you, Maya."  
  
"Tatsuya." The last word Maya murmurs as she mysteriously passes out in Tatsuya's arms.  
  
"Ma-ya!" a terrified Ulala yells as she wanted to run to her fallen friend, but Baofu holds her back.  
  
"BAOFU!!! Let go of me! Ma-ya needs help! Let me help her!"  
  
"Ulala, just calm down. She'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know that?!?"  
  
Katsuya gently touch Ulala's shoulder and says, "This is about Maya and Tatsuya right now. This does not involve us."  
  
Tatsuya lays Maya on the ground and faces Philemon and the others. A light emerges from Tatsuya's body and the Tatsuya from the other side materialize next to the other Tatsuya.  
  
With a grin growing on his face, Baofu declares, "Hey, Tatsuya, being an adult isn't always bad. It does have its' advantages."  
  
"Good luck, Tatsuya," his older brother says as he straightens his sunglasses. The other side Tatsuya waves good-bye to his friends and family and vanishes. This side Tatsuya collapses on to the ground next to Maya.  
  
Katsuya switches his sights onto Philemon and asks, "Will Miss Amano and Tatsuya remember the memories from the other side?"  
  
"No. I have erased all their memories from the other side and all the memories that were necessary to erase from this side recent events." Philemon said with much sorrow in his voice.  
  
Picking up on this, Baofu asks, "Hey, you don't sound too happy about this situation?"  
  
"The reason I'm not happy is because Maya and Tatsuya are true star-crossed lovers."  
  
"What do you mean they are star-crossed lovers?" Ulala inquires with much confusion trapped in her voice.  
  
Philemon hesitates at first, but he decides to reveal the reason for his unhappiness. "Many centuries ago, Maya and Tatsuya were lovers and many people never seen a love so pure and true. But there were people jealous of their love. There was an evil priestess who was envious of Maya and Tatsuya's love. She wanted Tatsuya, but he did not want her. The evil priestess placed a curse on them."  
  
"A curse?" Ulala says with bewilderment on her face.  
  
"A curse so powerful that it is still in effect as we speak. The night before Maya and Tatsuya's wedding, the priestess summoned dark magic from Hell and combined with her own magic to cast the curse."  
  
"What is the curse?" Katsuya asks nervously.  
  
"Maya and Tatsuya's souls will be continually be reincarnated for eternally. Somehow in each new life, they will meet each other, fall in love, but something will force them apart. Then they will be forced with the unbearable pain of never having a love like that again. On the day of the wedding, right before Maya said I do, her maid of honor stabbed her in the back. Maya died in Tatsuya's arms."  
  
"So this curse kept Maya and Tatsuya from loving each other and being together to express that love?" Baofu asks.  
  
"Yes, but Maya and Tatsuya's love for each other is so strong that I can't erase all the emotions they have from their subconscious. Because of that, they will always have a void in their heart. They will always feel that something is missing even if they have not met each other yet. They are destined to be like this. They souls shall never know true peace."  
  
Ulala demands, "There must be something you can do, right?  
  
Philemon looks away in disgrace. "I cannot break the curse."  
  
"But you can create a new world, but can't break a curse!"  
  
"The spell the priestess used is long forgotten. There are similar spells, but the exact spell must be known. That spell died with her. I'm sorry."  
  
********  
  
Ulala and Baofu are standing at Miki's grave. Ulala smiles at Baofu and quietly asks, "Baofu, why did Ma-ya wanted to go with Tatsuya back to the other side?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, did Ma-ya wanted to go back because her memories from the other side. I mean, did she want to go back because she knew what she and Tatsuya had together on the other side? OR did Maya really fall in love with Tatsuya without the need of those memories?"  
  
"I think it was Maya."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but which one?"  
  
"Ulala, I think that is something we are not supposed to know."  
  
"But---never mind. I guess you are right. Baofu, do you think that we will...." She places both her hands over her heart and looks up at the beautiful, cloudless sky. "Have a love like what Maya and Tatsuya had?"  
  
"A love that would cause an evil priestess to cast a curse on us?"  
  
"No--a love that would last forever--no matter what happens?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Baofu twirls Ulala in his direction and draws her close to him.  
  
"Ulala, we will have love that will triumph over any magic, spell, or curse."  
  
He leans forward and gives her a deep, long kiss. When about one minute passed, Baofu gradually lift his lips off her soft lips and replies, "Is that enough proof?"  
  
"Nope. I think I'll need a little bit more proof." Ulala responds with the signs of love imprisoned in her eyes. She sets her hand behind Baofu's head as they continued to kiss once more.  
  
********  
  
Katsuya and Maya are standing in front of the Clair De Lune.  
  
"Katsuya, I had a really great time with you."  
  
"Me, too. It just feels nice to do something that doesn't involve work. Maya, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like something missing, but I'm not sure what it is--"  
  
Katsuya lightly kisses her lips and she smiles and said, "I think that was it."  
  
"Maya, I will try to fill any voids you may have, but I can't promise you anything."  
  
"Thank you, Katsuya."  
  
"No thanks needed. Listen, I have to go back to work, but don't forget dinner at 8 o'clock with Nate and Ellen."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Katsuya kisses her on the cheek and heads back to the station. Maya sighs and thinks, "Katsuya's great, but it still feel like he will not give me what I'm missing. But I have to move on and my new life is with him."  
  
As Maya gets ready to cross the street, a strange, overwhelming feeling comes over her as the traffic stopped. When she regains her senses, she walks to the other side of the street.  
  
On his motorcycle, when Tatsuya saw Maya crossed the street, the same strange feeling came over him. As her back was turned away from him, Tatsuya glances over and smiles before he drives away.  
  
As Tatsuya drives away, Maya turns around and watches him on his motorcycle. Knowing the reason, she smiled. For a spilt second, Maya felt the void in her heart fill with what it was missing. When Tatsuya was out of her sight, Maya turns back around and continues on. 


End file.
